Sanguinity
by Mob Princess
Summary: Full summary inside! Based on Claudia's child hood and who her true mother figure was!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Only one person ever fought for her freedom, and meant it at the same time. Claudia was never strong enough to escape her father, she was too young, and everyone was to scared; all except the one woman that took every risk: the Zacchara maid, Scarlette Giovanni. This tragedy tells the tale of what one's passion to save a life ca result in many things. Sadly though, there was no happy ending for this unconvient mother and daughter.**

**Sanguinity**

**Chapter 1**

**~Story~**

The screams were muted threw the layers of brick, wood, and sheeprock. No one in the household said anything, they just cringed in fear of how terrible and heart wrentching the small girl sounded. Even though they were all mobsters, they still had somewhat of a concious, but weren't brave enough to save the abused and damaged child from her mob king father.

Claudia hated him. Anthony, her father, would beat her every chance he got. It happened even more when her mother, Domenica, ran off and left her there to 'fend for herself. There was no escaping his wrath. And the worst part was: She didn't know what she ever did to be such a burden to her father. Every night Anthony would come find her somewhere in their giant house and pull her to the basement by her hair, calling her cruel things and degrading her like a dog.

After four or five hours, Mr. Zacchara barged back into his office, leaving faint cries in the basement. He was fuming with rage, his face tomato red. Grey hairs were quickly replacing his jet black locks, showing how fast he was aging with all the stress he brought unto himself. "Shut the hell up Claudia and go to your room!" Anthony yelled throughout the house, making sure his daughter heard his command and followed threw with it.

Her foot steps weren't heard as she tiptoed up the stairs. Claudia was barely even seven and her whole life had gone down the drain. No body even cared, except her stepmom, who was to much of a coward to stand up to her husband about his abusive ways. There was one time when she did though, and the beatings stopped for about a month, but soon Anthony began to go back to his old ways.

Another man took his fare shares of hits: Trevor Lansing, the Zacchara family lawyer. Claudia was always telling her father about her suspicion about Trevor whenever Anthony was in a good mood, which usually was when watching Maria in the gardens in the morning. But as soon as she did, her father would cringe his nose, spit at her, slap her across the face, then get up and step on her foot purposely.

She had only started school about two years ago, and already hated it. Most children love to wake up and get ready in the mornings to see their friends, but not her. Not Claudia. She already knew how to apply makeup so she could cover up the nasty cuts and bruises. And when she couldn't, Anthony trained her all night to say some kind of excuse. Trevor had gotten contacts of all kinds of doctors and had Anthony agree to hire them. Those doctors, however, werent always used for the mob factors. They were also used to make sure Claudia was extremely healthy and people didn't catch on. The depressing part of that was when she had dentist appointments, the orthodontist was told not to give her numbing medicine or anything; which went for all the doctors. Though, Claudia hated the dentist the most, because her father would purposely punch her jaw, leaving her to see him once every two to three weeks.

As she laid in her bed that night, something felt different. She didn't know if it was the female voice she heard from downstairs, or it was the three year anniversary of her mother's unexpected departure. But the female voice was odd. Her father hated woman, unless it came to them pleasing him or making him feel powerful. So why would he be talking to a woman, especially one that wasn't Maria? Claudia wanted to pull herself up from the bed, but she was to weak and tired from the repeatitive beatings. The young child terrifyingly shut her eyes, scared that her father or Trevor would come back and continue what they started. Within minutes, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia awoke to someone putting their hand on her back. The seven year old swiftly jumped to lay on her back and face the person: a woman. She studied how the fine featured lady kept her light brown tresses neat, and her turquoise pools calm, cool, and collective. The older woman stood up, giving Claudia the opprotunity to see her full attire: a skin tight, short sleeved white tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, and the glowing, red stilettos. Claudia found the shows odd, but very different and captivating. "Good morning Claudia, I'm Ms. Scarlette Giovanni. Your father hired me to be your nanny and the maid."

The young Zacchara bunched her brow, confused why her father would get her a nanny. Maybe he was planning on stopping the abuse? She kicked herself at the thought; her father was a cold, deadly mob boss. Claudia hesitated at saying anything, but was motivated my Scarlette's sincerity. "Nanny?"

"Yeah, you ever had a nanny before, kiddo?" Scarlette sat on the bed beside Claudia's legs.

"No," She unpolitly said, then corrected herself, "no mam..."

"Hey, don't worry about mamming me." Ms. Giovanni smiled the whitest grin Claudia had ever seen in her entire life. She was thankful the blinds were pulled shut or the sun would have flashed off of them and blinded her. But at least if she was blind, she wouldn't have to worry about seeing the damage her father had done in the mirror.

"But Daddy said if I don't use sir or mam he'll--"

"Discipline you? Claudee," Scarlette gave her her first pet name, "I know what your father does, you don't have to be discreed about it." The new acquaintance touched the top of the child's hand and reassured her.

"Discreet? Like, secretive?" Claudia broke down the new vocabulary word, and was awarded with a smile and nod of approval.

"You're very smart for a seven year old, Lil Miss Claudia. Ya know that?" She was already liking her nanny and how comfortable she was around her. "Well, how about we get you out of bed and ready for school?" Scarlette noticed how she quickly pulled away from her touch and cupped her cheek. "Hey, don't worry, I won't run away. I'm here to help."

"Me? Or Daddy and Trevors?" The older woman felt her heart stop and could feel it breaking at how much damage this child had already gone threw in her short life.

"I'm here to help you. You wanna know something?" Ms. Giovanni didn't even wait for a reply, "Last night, when I came for a job as a maid, I didn't expect to be a nanny either. But I'm glad I am, cause I'm gonna help you get the life you deserve. Sound good to you?"

The child nodded slowly, and got off her bed, then followed her new nanny to the bathroom.

**dbdbdb**

School was the same that day, except her makeup was better applied than when she did it. All Claudia wanted was to go home and spend time with Scarlette. But she knew the chances of her being alive were slim. Her father eavesdropped on their conversation that morning and killed her as soon as she left. But to her amazement, right as she walked in the door, Scarlette was there, smiling to her, and guards were whispering, saying how her father was out in town for a meeting.

"How was school Claudee?" The woman seemed like an angel, her eyes an unnatrual human shade, her smile so bright, and personality to loving. Scarlette was on a knee, her hands on the child's shoulders, and bringing her into an embrace. Claudia once again noticed how Scarlette was in red heels.

"It sucked." The child answered, causing the nanny to look down and chuckle.

"Come here and give Matringa a hug!" Maria called out to Claudia as she came into the room, her arms wide open. Scarlette took notice how Claudia didn't want to, but reluctantly gave her stepmother a embrace. She had heard stories of how Maria was to scared to stand up to Anthony, giving Claudia full reason to not like her for not protecting her.

"Should I go with Claudia to--" Scarlette was cut off by the other woman.

"You and Claudia should go walk around the property or something; get to know one another before Anthony gets back." There was that hint in there that told Scarlette that this would be some of the little free time that Claudia would get to relax and not worry. "Don't worry, Trevor is with Anthony."

**-----**

**1.) Matringa- stepmother**

**2.) Sanguinity- hope**

**3.) Tresses- hair**

**4.) Pools- eyes**

**A/N- As you can tell, Domenica as left, and Maria isn't pregnant or had Johnny yet. I won't reveal too much, cause you know how I love to torture my readers. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- Only one person ever fought for her freedom, and meant it at the same time. Claudia was never strong enough to escape her father, she was too young, and everyone was to scared; all except the one woman that took every risk: the Zacchara maid, Scarlette Giovanni. This tragedy tells the tale of what one's passion to save a life can result in many things. Sadly though, there was no happy ending for this unconvient mother and daughter.**

**Sanguinity**

**Chapter 2**

**~Story~**

The next day wasn't much different for Claudia. Except the fact that Anthony was home when she got back from school. As soon as she got home that day, Scarlette had come bounding around the corner to the front door, rerouting Claudia to a different part of the house that her father wasn't at. They both knew that they could get in trouble for doing that, but Scarlette also knew how to lie and get away with it.

"Come on Claudee, I know somewhere we can go play." Scarlette gave her that angelic smile again. How could someone be so happy and loving? Especially when you worked for Anthony Zacchara willingly for a living.

"Where we goin' Scar?" Claudia questioned, her hand being taken and practically being dragged by her nanny. Just has she asked, she heard a violent scream from the den. Her father was pissed…again.

"You're daddy isn't in the best mood today darlin'," Ms. Giovanni pulled her into a hallway closet as she heard to guards round the corner. When they disappeared, Scarlette rushed herself and Claudia out of the door and to a never before used guest room at the end of the hallway. "Claudia, I promised you I was here to save you. And that's what I'm gonna do."

"Did you do something to make Daddy mad?" Claudia's bottom lip stuck out as she sat on the bed. Scarlette mentally kicked herself for making the young girl worry. Her mind flashed deadly scenarios of how she was going to kill Anthony for making Claudia's life hell. But then that all went to the back of her mind when she noticed Claudia's eyes transfixed on her red stilettos. "Why do you always wear red heels?" The seven year old requested to know.

"Umm…well, I honestly don't know that answer to that lil miss Claudee. I guess it's just me." The older woman explained as best she could. "Why? Do you like them?"

"I want a pair!" Her pale face lit up and began to glow. Scarlette couldn't help but giggle, then lightly touch Claudia's nose, making her smile even bigger.

"I'll see what I can do." Scarlette sat beside her on the bed, her legs crossed Indian style.

"Promise?" The young Zacchara stated.

"Pinkie promise." Scarlette held out her pinkie finger and it was taken by Claudia's.

**dbdbdb**

She kept putting her long, dark tresses behind her ears, not wanting them to fall down and be seen as she watched from a corner of the scene her father displayed. Scarlette was standing in front of him, trying to keep her cool as usual. Trevor was leaning against the desk that had Anthony behind it.

"I told you to not get too caught up with Claudia, Ms. Giovanni! Now look at what you're doing? Getting emotionally attached! I knew a woman wasn't right for the job." Mr. Zacchara hissed at her, trying to pull her down. But she was too smart to let that happen. Everyone knew Anthony would tear you down just because he wanted to. Though, that wasn't going to happen with her.

"You told me that my job was to be a maid when Claudia is at school, and when she's here I'm a Nanny." Scarlette slammed her hands unto the desk, Trevor stood up straight, ready to fix the situation, but Anthony stood up as well and mocked her, then got in her face.

"Scarlette, don't get attached. People don't last long in the business if they get attached, especially women. And if you don't believe me, think about Domenica." His dark, demonic pools did not match her turquoise ones. "Remember, you have an assignment tonight. And Trevor will be with you to make sure it gets done."

She couldn't believe it. Okay, she could, but she just didn't want it to be true. Claudia couldn't grasp why someone as sweet as Scarlette would be in the mob. She just thought her job was to look after her. Nothing illegal, just getting paid illegally. Claudia quickly ran for cover as her father began to come her way and leave the room. Then, when he was out of site, Claudia went back to her corner to watch again.

"How about we get a head start on that job and come back and do some other, personal business Scar…?" Trevor whispered into her ear.

"Back the fuck off Lansing. I don't want anything to do with you." The dark side of her began to come out. He smiled evilly then backed off some.

"What's with the French? We're Italian, remember?" His joke was terrible, and he knew that. "Okay, my bad."

"I'm going to go make sure Claudia is in bed. Don't do anything you'll regret…" Her eyes glared into his as she walked off. When her back was turned to his, he smacked her backside. With that, Claudia tried to silently run back to her bedroom, but it was merely impossible. "Claudia, why aren't you in your room getting ready for bed?" Scarlette called out to her, making her stop halfway up the stairs.

"Ummm…I was thirsty." She gave her a lie that could be seen threw.

"Yeah…right. Come on Claws, let's get you tucked in." Scarlette took her hand cheerfully and led her to her bedroom. When they were there, Claudia was already in her pajamas and getting into bed, with Scarlette pulling the cover over her.

"Scar?" The child called out.

"Yes Claudia?" The older woman answered.

"Why did you want to join the mob?" There was total silence for a few moments.

"Eavesdropping isn't polite Claws, you know that." Scarlette tried to avoid the situation.

"I thought you said we don't keep things from one another?!" She squealed. Ms. Giovanni made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I guess we're a lot alike Claws." The brunette tried her best to answer the question herself, and then looked down at her red heels.

"How? You're like sugar plums and gum drops!" The child laughed, causing Scarlette to smile and then tickle her.

"Get some sleep Claudee…" The fallen angel whispered soothingly then got up, turned off the light, and left the room.

**A/N- So it's been a while. What can I say? It's an update people, and I'm still trying to get everything in motion so it gets real good. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
